


Sex Yeah

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki and Leon have sex for the first time in his dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6- Write a short fanfiction featuring a male and female character
> 
> I never write nsfw stuff and I can't write these two at all, I am so sorry.

“Hey, Leon?” Ibuki spoke softly, a small smile on her lips.   
“Huh?” Leon looked at her, laying next to him, an earbud hanging out of her right ear.   
“W-We’ve been dating for a month…I was thinking-“  
“Yes.” Leon answered abruptly. He blushes, embarrassed by his actions. “I mean…you’re asking if we can…”  
“Y-Yeah, that’s what I’m asking…” Ibuki rolls on top of him, kissing him gently at first.   
“Thank God.” Leon grinned at her, his hand resting on her hip, just below her shirt that had come untucked, her jacket already hanging next to Leon’s. His hands slid up her sides and up to the collar of her shirt where he began unbuttoning her shirt. She stared down at him grinning.   
“If you’re bad at this, I’ll hate you forever.”   
“What?!”  
“I’m kidding~” She slides her shirt off, discarding it on the floor and grinds against Leon roughly. He hums, clearly pleased with Ibuki’s actions. “Boys are so weak.” She said in amusement. “You’re already-“  
“Ibuki, please.” Leon let out a sigh. “C-Can we hurry this up a bit?”   
“I guess so. Killjoy.” She sits up and unbuttons Leon’s pants, taking a moment to rub him through his boxers.   
“Shit.” He sighs, his hands resting on Ibuki’s thighs. Ibuki slid his pants halfway down and then her panties.   
“Do you…have protection?”  
“F-Fuck…no.”   
“Well,…I guess we’ve gotta work with what we’ve got.” She slides off of Leon and between his legs. Leon squirms uncomfortably. Ibuki brushes her hair out of her face and licks the head of his erection. Leon hums in pleasure at the sensation. Ibuki took it in her mouth and wraps her hand around the rest of his shaft, working him with both just for a minute.  
“W-wait, why’d you stop?”   
“You gotta return the favor, duh.” He nodded, sitting up, his dick throbbing uncomfortably. She laid out in front of him, her legs spread slightly. The sight itself was almost enough to finish him off. He leaned down nervously and used his finger to rub her clit with circular movements.   
“H-Hnn.” She shuttered in response. She quickly became wet. He leaned down and dragged his tongue across the little bud, causing the girl to moan softly.   
“A-Am I doing this right?”   
“God, y-yeah.” Leon continued licking her clit, her moaning got continuously louder. “D-H-Hahh…L-Leon…” Her fingers tangled in his hair. His erection throbbed with every moan and with the sensation of her fingers gripping his hair. He pushed a finger into her slowly, a whimper escaping her lips.   
“Are you okay? Can I put another in?”  
“H-hurry up…ahh.” He pushed in another finger and pushed them in and out and continued licking her clit as she squirmed and moaned. He reached his other hand down to rub his erection. He came first. She came right after with a soft moan of Leon’s name.  
“Th-that was nice.” Leon said breathlessly.  
“Y-Yeah…Let’s do it again sometime soon.”


End file.
